Lust is a Powerful Emotion
by alexilexi247
Summary: When Jasper starts to find it hard to hold back his feelings, Edward can't help but react to the empath, triggering a very volatile situation. M/M Jasper/Edward. Slash! PWP


**Lust is a Powerful Emotion**

_Warning for m/m sex with Jasper and Edward. Rimming, PWP, Dub-Con if you squint. Warning that I'm not really a fan of twilight but when I found Jasper can manipulate emotions and my dirty mind found many 'benefits' to this ability and I couldn't pass up writing it. I'm pretty sure someone must have done this before or maybe I have a twisted mind?_

_I guess it can be set around the third film?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

* * *

><p>Jasper slyly peeked over the top of the laptop that rested on his knee as he lounged on the settee. The whole family had gone on a long hunting trip, leaving him and Edward who had to keep an eye out for the wolf pack. His eyes fell on Edward once again, the vampire was curled up on an armchair with his nose so deep in the book that he didn't notice the lustful glances he was receiving from Jasper.<p>

The vampire looked away again, fidgeting even though he didn't need to. He was stuck here with nothing to do. The rest of the family had left three days ago without any indication on how long they would be. Alice would usually be there to help when needed to let out his frustrations, times like this, but he had assured her that it would be fine.

Now, glancing over at the oblivious vampire across the room, he wasn't so sure. He needed release now or he was going to hurt something, or somebody. He experimentally attempted to let the lust that was consuming him spread to the other man, not even knowing if it would work. The blood-lust was choking him making him want to do awful things. It wasn't him. Along with it came something even more powerful and primitive that made him want to grab Edward, take him as hard as he could.

Jasper just needed it to be slightly less overwhelming, maybe share the feeling so that it was manageable. It wasn't something he had ever attempted before, he only influenced people's emotions to keep peace, control their anger. The only emotions he had knowingly changed were those of anger or pain, not desire or lust. It wasn't right to toy with people's emotions like that but this had to be an exception. Jasper let the feeling spread from him and cover Edward as he sat there unaware of his brother's inner struggle.

For a moment he thought it hadn't worked when Edward didn't react to the powerful waves of emotion that washed over him. Jasper leaned back even further, sulking like a child. He was desperately hard, needing attention with the need eating away at him from the inside. Why couldn't he just control his own emotions for once? That would make everything easier. He had given up when Edward shifted slightly, his breathing deepening almost unnoticeably.

Jasper smirked, pushing the feeling towards his adoptive brother harder than he had ever tried before. This time the effect was instantaneous, his body stiffened as he let out a deep, controlling breath, trying to fight the powerful urges that were suddenly overwhelming him. Jasper's head fell back, resting on the settee arm, as his eyes screwed shut with the intensity of the feelings that captured both of them.

OXOXOX

Edward usually respected his brother's privacy, it was only fair but there was only one explanation for the inexplicable way he was feeling. He let out another deeply controlled breath, suppressing a moan as a powerful wave of lust hit him once again. If he didn't have years of perfected self control, Edward would have jumped Jasper almost straight away. Instead he managed to stay in his seat, his body tense with fighting the desire.

He listened to his brother's thoughts, at first they were impossible to understand, just a mixture of broken words as his mind raced with lust. Edward listened harder, trying to distinguish the thoughts and images. He wanted to get angry at what he had found. Jasper was doing this on purpose, trying to push the loss of control to Edward too but the emotions of his brother left no room for anger or even annoyance. The only thing he could feel was an ever growing want for the man sat across the room from him.

"Jasper," he managed in a controlled whisper, knowing he would hear. He turned to watch the man who had been completely lost in his thoughts as Edward called his name. Jasper's head shot up as he was disturbed from his thoughts by the voice and turned to growl at the source of the sound.

The growl shook Edward to his core, accompanied by a dizzying wave of lust, need, hunger and animalistic passion so powerful it was truly impossible to prevent the moan that escaped his lips.

"Jasper, stop doing that!" Edward warned him in a dark voice, barely more than a growl. The intensity and frequency of the feeling was increasing hastily and Edward couldn't tell the difference between his lust and Jasper's, it just multiplied inside him, pushing them closer to a frenzy.

He didn't see what was about to happen next, Jasper was too fast, his mind was too clouded. The only thing he could feel was the presence of Jasper in his mind as he got more and more desperate to touch him. The second Jasper landed on him, skin finally touching, a fire ignited in him. Edward couldn't do anything but moan against the vampire that pinned him down, whimpers and cries falling from his mouth and he should have been embarrassed or angry but all he could do was push harder against the body in the hope of some release.

OXOXOX

Each touch made it worse, the powers of both vampires increased tenfold by the contact until the lust was so magnified Jasper knew he was going to go crazy if he didn't take his brother right then. He tore both of their clothes away in seconds, desperately grabbing at Edward's naked body as it was revealed. The vampire pulled both of them to the ground, laying the wanton man underneath him.

Edward was beautiful like this, panting and shaking as he stared up at Jasper, pupils blown wide with lust. The vampire ran his hands down Edward's body, enjoying every keen and whimper as he arched into even the smallest touch. Jasper smirked sadistically when he reached the swollen arousal that rested heavily on Edward's abdomen. He dragged a nail up the base, watching the man as he squirmed and cried.

Jasper moved quickly as Edward moaned loudly, body tensing as his orgasm came so dangerously close. Jasper's hand wrapped around the base, squeezing hard and Edward screamed as his release was taken away from him. He tried to finish himself, hand moving down to grasp his painful member but Jasper bit hard on his neck, drawing blood as he pushed the hand away.

He quickly coated two fingers with saliva, unable to wait any longer as he quickly penetrated his brother's virgin hole with the fingers. The vampire cried out, immediately beginning to impale himself on the intrusion, too lost from Jasper's touch to care.

After quickly stretching Edward's tight entrance, Jasper turned the demanding man onto his hands and knees and effortlessly pushed into him in one thrust, balls slapping noisily against the other's ass.

Not giving Edward any time to adjust, Jasper set a punishing pace, pounding into him hard and fast. His hand tangled into the dark hair, twisting it painfully as he forced his back to arch. Jasper kept fucking him, harder and faster with each thrust. The vampire had never felt anything like it, his entrance was so tense it clung to his thick length, the silken walls of his hole so tight that it felt as if he was pulling Jasper deeper and deeper inside of him with every thrust.

He pulled Edward into a deep, controlling kiss, his tongue easily dominating the other's mouth as he moaned and writhed beneath him. He could usually last hours like this but the way his brother tensed around him and pushed back against him wantonly he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Feeling his orgasm approaching, his cock hardening impossibly as he reached down, hand grasping Edward's neglected member. He pumped the hard arousal, aiming at the moaning vampire's prostate with each thrust of his hips. Edward came quickly, screaming his release as Jasper pounded into him faster as his ass tightened around him, chasing his own release.

Jasper bit down instinctively as he released deep inside his brother, teeth sinking deep in his shoulder as he drank from the wound. The man was shuddering underneath him as he finally pulled out, licking away the blood from his shoulder.

"Jasper." He gasped. He had never felt like that before, he was trembling uncontrollably, needing to be filled again, needing to feel everything Jasper could give to him through the intimate touch.

"Shhh." He whispered back, hands returning to the addicted body, his member twitching with arousal as the man moaned and pushed into him. "I know what you need."

He moved to kneel behind him, spreading his pale cheeks to reveal his abused hole, reddened and open from Jasper's misuse. He bent down, running his tongue over his pucker as Edward squirmed and moaned desperately. Jasper pushed his tongue pass the muscle, invading his hole and moaning as he tasted his own come deep inside him.

Edward whined, helplessly pushing his hips back and fucking himself on the probing muscle. Hands held him, stopping him from impaling himself on Jasper's tongue as it continued to explore his sensitive hole.

Edward screamed as Jasper pulled his tongue out of him, starting to suck and lick at the puckered entrance instead. His mouth moved down, the tongue licking at Edward's sac as fingers penetrated his hole, four of them stretching him more than ever as they slowly slid in and out, making him cry out as his prostate was hit each time.

Jasper pushed Edward onto his back, removing his fingers and quickly thrust his swollen member back into the man's hole. He slid into him slower this time, enjoying the way the his hole gripped around him. Edward groaned as he was filled once again, easily taking in all of Jasper's length as he gently began to move inside him.

Both took advantage of the new position, touching and kissing without taking a breath as the fiery passion finally simmered inside them, letting them enjoy the feeling of each other's bodies as their thoughts and feelings mixed, both moaning and moving in unison. Edward gasped and writhed on Jasper's cock as a hand wrapped around his aching length, slowly stroking him in time with his deliberate, powerful thrusts.

"More. Please." Edward begged, hands gripping tightly onto the other's arms and legs wrapping tightly around his waist as he tried to pull him as close as possible. They moved harder and faster, both moaning and humping thoughtlessly as the lust became too much. Jasper came first, spilling his seed deep inside of his brother once more, triggering Edward's orgasm who helplessly shuddered, come covering his chest in thick spurts as Jasper's hand milked him of everything he could give.

After a long while, Jasper finally pulled out, laying down on top of the exhausted vampire. He smiled gently, glad he was finally feeling more relaxed and in control of himself, as he traced the quickly healing bite on the other's shoulder.

Jasper pulled himself up as he got more and more worried about the possibility of the family getting back and seeing them like that. He looked down at the man beneath him, his lips red and swollen, complete bliss pouring from him in waves, though Jasper might have just been sensing his own emotions.

"Edward." He whispered, pulling the man out of his trance. "You need to take a shower before they get back. I'm going to clean up here, Okay?"

Edward responded with a lethargic nod, wearily pulling himself up off the carpet and heading to the closest bathroom. Jasper watched the retreating figure, his member filling out once again as he watched his pale ass disappear behind the doorway. He ignored the feelings as best he could, though he was more than ready for round three. Alice would be home soon and he was happy enough to let out the last of his frustration with her.

He cleaned up and dressed quickly, walking back into the main room just as his wife walked in through the front door. Jasper stopped just as he was about to greet her. She looked at him, mild annoyance on her face as she avoided walking into the room.

"You didn't." He almost begged her as she walked up to him with a steadily growing smile on her face, thankfully finding it too amusing to be angry at her husband.

"Every single second." She said, her smile just getting bigger as Jasper groaned in embarrassment. "Too bad I just missed it."

"Don't tell him that you know. He's probably going to freak as it is."

"Fine," she said with a playful smirk. "But you're going to have to make it up to me." She said, skipping away to their bedroom. Jasper groaned once again, trailing after his wife, knowing that he was going to have to do a lot to make up for this.

* * *

><p><em>Hope this was okay, first time I've ever done a one-shot. Don't forget to comment.<em>


End file.
